


Happy Birthday My Love

by phansuniteinluv



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Birthday, Cute, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Dan - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Phil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phansuniteinluv/pseuds/phansuniteinluv
Summary: It's Phil's 33rd birthday!!! Laughter, fun, and a birthday proposal that Dan has been planning for ages!
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Kudos: 34





	Happy Birthday My Love

Phil rolled over in his warm bed, taking in a deep breath and snuggling closer to the pillows where his boyfriend was previously laying. He moved over closer searching for the warmth of Dan, hoping to cuddle with him before they had to get up, yet he only found emptiness.

“Dan?”

Phil whispered into the air, a hint of worry and sadness tinged his tone.

He opened his eyes, searching the room for someone who wasn’t there. He felt his heart pick up as he looked around the room a bit more, knowing it was useless. Dan wasn’t there. He was probably up already, making coffee or scrolling on his laptop in another room, but Phil’s brain didn’t seem to want to think rationally that morning.

_Maybe Dan hated him. Maybe Dan finally left. He wasn’t good enough. Dan left him on his birthday because he hated him. He was annoying. Ugly. Unworthy. Disgusting. A waste of space._

These intrusive thoughts whirled through Phil’s head and he let out a small whimper., knowing better than to think those things. Today was supposed to be a good day. It was his birthday.

That didn’t seem to stop him though. No matter how hard he tried.

As the thoughts floated about in Phil’s mind, he curled into himself, feeling a few tears run down his face.

_Not good enough. Why would anybody love him? It was all a lie. This was all too good to be true._

More tears welled up in the man’s eyes as he pulled the comforter closer to him, hoping it would serve its purpose and comfort him.

_Everybody hated him. He didn’t deserve anything he had. He doesn’t deserve anything._

Phil took in a deep breath, shaking, but trying his best to not let any more tears run down his face. He knew he was being ridiculous. His brain was being overactive and trying to upset him on a perfectly good day.

-

A small knock on the door disturbed Phil from his previous thoughts, leaving him feeling mostly idiotic.

Though he was trying to hide the tears still running down his face.

He didn’t want Dan coming in and knowing something was wrong.

“Happy birthday, Philly!”

The door opened and Dan walked in, a tray of pancakes and two cups of coffee in his hands. A smile adorned his face.

“Morning.”

Phil croaked out, wiping at his face once again and trying to relax a bit more.

“Are you alright?”

Dan sat the tray down in the middle of the king-sized bed and sat next to Phil, scooting closer to give him a kiss. It was clear he was concerned though.

“I’m fine.”

His voice cracked a bit as he flashed a smile up at the other boy.

“Phil…”

Dan moved closer to him, wiping at the already dried tears staining his face.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

The older of the two curled into Dan’s chest, feeling embarrassed about how upset he had just been, but still wanting comfort.

“Hey, hey, it’s ok, Phil. What’s wrong?”

Dan sat with Phil close to his chest, his fingers softly stroking his hair, hoping to calm him down.

“I’m fine. I was just being stupid. Everything is fine.”

Dan placed a soft kiss on Phil’s head and tried to give a reassuring smile.

“Are you sure? Do you want to talk about it? I’m free to listen… or just stay here and cuddle?”

Phil smiled, looking up at Dan and placing a soft kiss on his lips, already feeling much better.

“I’m fine, I promise. Besides, you made breakfast, and it’s right here. So why don’t we eat some of that before it gets too cold?”

“That works for me.”

With a small smile, Dan reached over and grabbed the tray, slowly pulling it towards them so nothing would spill. 

Only small chatter filled the air as they ate. Phil wasn’t wanting to watch anything yet, so Dan was respecting that and just letting him stay comfortable.

That was always a strong-ship in their relationship.

If one of them didn’t want to do something, they wouldn’t. No matter if it was even just watching TV. Neither wanted the other to be uncomfortable and that was a rule they had stood by when they first got together. It was something that kept them both happy and enabled them to have a stronger relationship.

-

A few hours had passed since the breakdown that morning, and the two were now sat on the couch, curled into each other, enjoying the few hours they had before they went out to dinner with Phil’s parents. Dan was mostly just stressing though, as he had multiple presents for Phil that were very big steps in both of their lives.

Phil must’ve noticed how fidgety Dan was, as he pulled the boy a bit closer to him and gave him a small kiss on the lips, earning a smile in return.

“Dan? Is something wrong? You’re being fidgety and acting nervous. Do you need anything?”

Dan was quick to answer, though Phil was still concerned, and now, suspicious as well.

“What? No, I’m fine.”

Phil smirked a bit and pushed some of Dan’s curls out of his eyes.

“Ok then. You’d let me know if there was something wrong, right?”

The boy nodded his head.

“Of course.”

With that, he planted a kiss on Phil’s lips, moving so that they were in a more comfortable position.

They had done this so many times before, but oh how Phil’s lips sent butterflies coursing throughout Dan’s whole body. His mouth tasted of honey mixed with cherry chapstick. The flavors complimented each other nicely. 

Dan shivered as Phil ran his fingers through his hair, bringing his head closer than it already was.

“Hmm, I love you so much, Bear.”

The younger boy smiled at Phil, eyes gleaming with happiness.

“I love you too. More than you even know. I love you so much.”

Phil couldn’t do anything but smile and reach in to give Dan one more kiss. This one slower, but still full of nothing but love and passion and comfort and a story that was long and sappy and heartbreaking, but one that was theirs.

When they broke apart, the two lovers stared at each other for what felt like a millennium, but in reality, it was only a few minutes.

“Dan…”

“Hmm?”

The two were still lazily sat on the couch, not wanting to do much else.

“It’s almost five and we have to be at the restaurant at six, so we should probably get ready.”

The younger of the two hummed and dug his head more into Phil’s chest.

“I don’t wanna get up though, I’m comfortable.”

Phil laughed at Dan who was speaking with a whininess that he knew all too well.

“Do you want to be late for dinner or not?”

“I guess not.”

“Ok then, love. We have to get up and change.”

Though he really didn’t want to, Dan got up from where he was sat, the warmth immediately leaving his body and making him shiver a bit.

“You coming?”

Dan looked back at Phil who was still sat on the couch, looking up at him and admiring his body. He felt a blush rise to his cheeks as Phil smiled and nodded his head. 

“I’m coming.”

-

Another half-hour passed before the two men were ready to go out. Though Dan was much more fidgety now. He had already asked permission to marry Phil, of course, receiving a yes from both parents, and now all he had to do was ask Phil the question. He had been anxious about it for months now. There was no doubt Phil would say yes, but he had prepared a speech and was afraid he might mess it up.

“Are you ready, Dan?”

Phil came into the room, making Dan jump, and turn to face him.

“Ya, I’m ready.”

He finally looked up and smiled as the older man came over and gave him a small kiss on his lips, brushing a piece of hair out of Dan’s eyes.

“Are you sure you’re ok? You’ve been acting kind of strange. You’re not feeling sick or anything, are you?”

“No, no. I’m fine, I promise. Now, we need to be at the restaurant in a few minutes, so we should probably get going.”

“I agree.”

Phil held out his hand and Dan grabbed it, enjoying the warmth while he could, as they walked down the steps of their apartment and onto the street, where they dropped hands once again, not wanting to be discovered. They got into the Uber they had ordered and sat in mostly, a comfortable silence as they made their way to the restaurant.

Once they arrived, they paid the driver and entered the restaurant, finding Phil’s parents quickly and going to sit down. 

It was an extremely nice restaurant, made of Burmese Blackwood, which was a darker wood, with black grain. Plus, it was a rare wood, and very expensive, so the inside of a restaurant being made out of it was pretty much unheard of. There were a few larger lights, and a chandelier in the center, hanging over a really nice fountain, but there was also fairy lights all around, giving it an ethereal, yet homely feeling.

“Hi, you two! Happy birthday, Phil!”

Kath excitedly got up and hugged the two of them, giving Dan a knowing smile before she sat back down.

Phil’s dad did the same. Greeting them and giving them both a hug before sitting down. 

“How’ve you guys been?”

“We’ve been really good! Looking at buying a house pretty soon.”

Dan smiled at Phil’s response and added something as well.

“Ya, we’ve been great! I’ve been working really hard on a project as well, so I hope that it will be done soon. I know there are a lot of people who have been waiting for something, but I’ve been doing all that I can.”

He smiled and Phil slipped his hand onto Dan’s knee, squeezing it lightly to reassure him everything was going to be ok.

“I’m sure everything will go well, Dan. I wouldn’t worry about it.”

Phil’s dad answered and smiled.

“Thanks.”

The four of them spoke, sharing stories and laughter and smiles all the while. Luckily, Dan had done a lot of growing up with the Lester’s, so there was never anything awkward between them. 

And, of course, they also enjoyed a lovely meal.

Though the time for Dan to propose was approaching sooner and sooner. He was extremely excited but equally as nervous. All he had to do was get through dessert. Afterward, Phil’s parents were going to head back to their apartment, as they weren’t going to travel all the way back to the Isle of Man that night, and then Dan was going to bring Phil to the London Eye. He wished it could’ve been the Manchester Eye, but for one, they weren’t in Manchester, and two, it had been taken down years previous. 

“Dan, you’re being fidgety again, are you ok? I know I’ve asked you multiple times, but you still seem worried. What’s wrong?”

Phil snapped him out of his thought and he looked up to see Phil and his parents looking at him.

“Oh, no, sorry, I’m fine. I guess I’m just a bit fidgety today, but nothing is wrong.”

Kath gave him a small smile, still, of course, knowing exactly why he was acting like this.

“Ok then, love.”

Phil answered as Dan blushed a bit, sinking down into his seat and wishing he wasn’t so awkward.

Shortly after, the waitress came back to the table and got their order for dessert. Phil ordered each of them a slice of a chocolate mousse cake, which all of them were happy with and enjoyed immensely. 

After they finished eating, Dan paid for all of them, and the four walked outside, Dan now entirely nervous as this was the part where he was supposed to take Phil to the London Eye and propose. 

Phil though had no idea what was happening. 

“Hey, Phil, your father and I are going to head to your place, ok? Have fun you two.”

Phil turned and looked at his mum.

“Aren’t we coming with you? I wasn’t aware there were more plans after this.”

The confusion on his face was apparent, but Kath didn’t do anything that would give away the proposal, she just smiled and waved him towards Dan.

“No, you two go and have fun. It’s only eight and the sun just set. Have fun for a while.”

“O- ok. See you guys at home then.”

Phil gave his mum a kiss on the cheek and then hugged his dad.

“Bye, you two.”

“Bye, mum. Bye, dad.”

Phil’s parents left, now leaving a very confused Phil with Dan.

“Wh- what was that about?”

Dan tried his best to smile and not look like a nervous mess as he grabbed Phil’s hand and started walking down the busy streets of London.

“Hmm… I’m not sure.”

The older of the two looked over at Dan, giving him a puzzled look, his gaze eventually landing on their intertwined hands.

“Do you know something I don’t? Also, we’re holding hands.”

Dan looked down at their hands and then back up at Dan and smiled.

“That we are.”

“You’re acting weird, you know?”

That earned a small laugh from Dan.

“Am I? Don’t I always? What’s the definition of weird anyway? What makes something weird?”

Phil continued to walk, hand in hand with Dan, wondering where in the world they were headed to, and internally rolling his eyes at the fact Dan was being existential again.

“It’s a nice night, isn’t it?”

Phil looked over at Dan once again.

“Ya, I suppose it is.”

They walked in silence for a few more minutes, Phil looking around at all of the shops lit up in the night. And then at the stars up in the sky, wondering how long it really would take to count all of them.

“Ok, Dan, where are we going?”

Dan laughed, and looked over at Phil, squeezing the boy’s hand and then speeding up his pace a bit.

“You’ll see… we’re almost there.”

Finally, they turned another corner, and they were looking up at a large Ferris wheel.

Phil looked over at Dan.

“The London Eye? Why though?”

“You’ll see. Just come on.”

“You keep saying that, you know?”

“I know.”

Phil shook his head, but let Dan lead him over to the wheel. They paid for a few rounds and then got into a cart.

Dan had always known he wanted to propose on a Ferris wheel, as they had had their first kiss on one, and it would make it all that more special. 

Both of them were feeling a bit emotional already, as they always do when they’re on a Ferris wheel, but Dan was especially struggling not to cry.

“Ph- Phil?”

The man looked over at Dan and scooted a bit closer to him, trying to feel a bit warmer.

“Dan?”

“So, this is all sappy as fuck, I know. But I can’t help it. I fell in love with you years ago. And I mean, _madly_ in love with you. There was no getting out of it, no matter how many times I tried to convince myself.”

Phil took Dan’s hand in his and squeezed it, feeling tears fill his eyes as he realized what was going on.

“And I know I absolutely suck at speeches, but I’m going to try my best.”

“It’s alright.”

Phil whispered towards Dan, knowing now why he was so nervous earlier.

“So when we first met, I was ecstatic. It was the best thing that could’ve happened. At that time, I didn’t know I was going to fall in love with you. I know I liked you though. And like, a lot. And so I was happy being best friends. But when we were together, on the Manchester Eye that one night, years ago, and I kissed you, and you kissed me back, I knew then that I wanted to be with you forever. I never wanted anybody else. I only ever wanted you. And I’m so glad you’ve wanted me as well. I’m not sure what I would do without you. Probably nothing though, as I probably wouldn’t be here. So thank you, Phil, for everything you’ve ever done for me. Happy birthday. Oh, and I have one more question.”

Both of them were already crying, tears gently falling from both of their faces and soaking into the clothing they were caught on.

Dan removed his hands from Phils, but only so he could reach into his jacket pocket and pull out a little black, velvet box.

“I- I wanted to ask if you wanted to m- make me the happiest person in the world and all that sappy shit, and I wanted to know if y- you would marry me?”

He opened the box to reveal a small silver ring. Nothing too extra, but exactly what Phil would’ve wanted had he been able to pick it out for himself.

“Yes! Oh my god, Bear, yes!”

Dan smiled and wiped the tears from his face, shakily grabbing the ring from the box and showing it to Phil before slipping it on his finger.

“It may be hard to read, but I had _Companions Through Life_ engraved on the inside of the ring.”

Phil smiled bigger than he thinks he ever has before and leaned in to kiss Dan.

“You have no idea how happy I am right now, Dan. I mean I’m crying, so maybe you can tell. But I cry a lot now, don’t I. But- w- wow. I love you so much. I love you more than you know. I was so scared all those years ago, that maybe you didn’t like me back and that I was just being crazy. So, ya, when you kissed me that night on the Ferris wheel, my whole life changed. And got like, a million times better. I love you so much. Thank you. I can tell you, I certainly didn’t expect this. Thank you, Daniel.”

The Ferris wheel finished then, leaving them only time for a quick kiss before they had to get off, but once they were on the ground, that was the first thing they did. Dan wrapped his arms around Phil’s neck and pulled him in as close as possible as Phil had one hand on Dan’s waist and one in Dan’s hair. Their lips met, wanting and needy. Their tongues danced in a fit of passion, and Phil ran his teeth along Dan’s bottom lip, earning a small whimper from the boy.

At that moment they weren’t worried about anything but each other. Finally, they didn’t care if someone saw them. They could care less. They were content now. And happy. And free. 

So, if somebody saw them and recognized them, it’s a treat to them. Not that it was any of their business, but hey, they wouldn’t usually do this unless they were in the comfort of their home.

Phil finally pulled away, taking deep breaths. Both of their lips were now a bit swollen from the kiss. They didn’t care though. They just smiled and gazed into each other’s eyes, as true lovers do.

“I love you so much, Phil.”

He giggled, still extremely giddy that someday soon he would be able to call the man in front of him his husband.

“I love you too, Dan. So so so much.”

“Happy birthday, love.”


End file.
